


The Lollipop that Stole my Heart

by judicium



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, One Shot, Short One Shot, absolute gaylords, this is suppperr short im so sorry about that lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judicium/pseuds/judicium
Relationships: Bubble/Lollipop (Battle For Dream Island)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	The Lollipop that Stole my Heart

The 20th Challenge of the Battle for BFDI.

The challenge Bubble would never seem to forget.

At this point chances are you already know what happened. But for the newcomers, let us revert in time for this.. peculiar interaction.

All of the contestants of the Have Cots team were still drifting off into space. Previously trying to overcome the opposing team; the Have Nots, to the sun so that they could  
'Make the Sun come to us' for X's Aloe vera plants to grow... a bit strange for a challenge, the teams would later admit.

During this Ruby was wondering how they were able to breathe in space, while Gelatin foolishly ponders on what the vastness of space tastes like, thinking it would be a marvelous idea to break the plastic window ultimately the barrier between them and space.  
(Yes. This actually happened.)

And oh how predictable that all of the air that was on the ship was almost immediately sucked out. In rebuttal to this Leafy attempted to download an app to gain more air -- Four hacks the servers -- Cake at Stake -- yadayadayada .. you get the point. 

While Ruby was suffocating to breathe as the results for the last two were to be revealed, Bubble took it upon herself to provide the air that her 'fellow alliance member' required ... with a straw.

Lollipop noticed their activity, more specifically on what Bubble was doing to Ruby, and immediately became interested. Being the raging lesbian she is, she approached Bubble and flirted smugly behind her, "Care to give me some air? No straw needed...~"

Bubble naturally becomes flustered at this remark, feeling the heat of her cheeks overwhelm her. Too embarrassed and to manage any coherent response, Bubble angrily proclaims "Lolli!" before slapping Lollipop across the face.

Not much of a big deal, right?

Afterwards though, Bubble couldn't help but think about Lollipop and how attractive she really was.. she realizes this now after Lollipop flirted with her. She didn't mean to slap her across the face like that.. that was rude and it certainly wasn't genuine. It just caught Bubble a bit off guard, that's all. Bubble didn't know though if she meant it or not... Does this mean that Lollipop really does like girls? And if she does would she be infatuated with Bubble? In this point of time Bubble is starting to show remorse for the fact that she did reject Lollipop's invitation to kiss her.. she just-- she didn't want to be so impulsive.. she really did like her..

W-w-wait, no-no-no. This just can't be right. Bubble couldn't believe her thoughts would trail this far... she just felt bad for being mean.. right? She really shouldn't get ahead of herself here. The mature thing to do in this situation was to apologize to Lollipop for becoming so irate at her. So as soon as the dusk sun slowly faded upon the horizon, Bubble came up, although hesitant, to near Lollipop herself, who was currently talking to the other members of their team. Bubble breathed in deeply before approaching her shyly and tapping her softly on the shoulder.

Lollipop had turned around from the laughter up-roaring ahead of her only to catch sight of a nervous and seemingly anxious Bubble, twiddling her thumbs in hopes that Lollipop wouldn't think much of her current state.

"Oh. Bubble..? Do you need anything?" Lollipop inquired, and Bubble could've sworn to the whole land of Goiky that she could have heard a slightly suggestive tone laced in that voice.. 

Oh noio.. she's still persistent about it..  
Bubble thought as her cheeks began to heat up as she darted her eyes sheepishly.

"H-hoi there, Lollipop.." Bubble started timidly to the previously flirtatious object in front of her, her thumb fumbling becoming more prominent now. "Oi am so very soirry for interrupting your conversation but... moiy I talk to you a moiment?" 

Lollipop glanced back at the team for a moment, then quickly flipped back around to meet eye contact with Bubble. Lollipop nodded in response to Bubble's request. 

"Hm.. yes, of course."

Bubble nodded instinctively as well. Lollipop explained to the rest of the team on how she would be parting off with Bubble for 'a short period of time' and she'd be back 'soon'. 

"In the meantime, you keep talking about Taco and Blocky and how she called him 'darling.' It was very amusing."

Lollipop and the Have Cots laughed again before Lollipop finally dispersed with Bubble, the two strolling blankly under the now clear, beautiful night sky. Bubble scoffed inside of her head, oh how cliche and generic this scene was.. it is certainly implying that this was supposed to be romantically intentioned.. which it clearly was not! At least, of what Bubble was confident enough to admit.. 

"So, uh- Bubble, is it? How are you doing tonight, Bubs?"

Once again, the feeling made Bubble nervous and submissive, she automatically wanted to either retreat or just maybe come to reconciliation with her true feelings and not just trying to keep up this facade she is trying to present. With all of the strength she mustered within herself, she simply answered:

"G-groit! Thoink you for o-oisking.. how aboit you?"

Why must you be so awkward? It's such a normal question-- it is so easy to respond to it!  
Come on Bubble, just apologize to her.. you are not asking her to marry you or anything like that! It is just a simple apology. That's all, Bubs, that's all it is.

"I'm okay, I guess. Just talking with the team about how idiotic the Have Nots are." Lollipop remarks, then chuckling softly at her own comment. "I can't believe they actually managed to complain and whine so much they'd lose as much as 100,000,000 points. Hilarious."  
Lollipop began to laugh softly again on how foolish they could possibly be, while unintentionally ignoring Bubble who, that Lollipop had noticed beforehand, looked a bit tense. She had been avoiding eye contact with Lollipop almost the entire time they've interacted since the challenge, not to mention the constant bashfulness and finger-twiddling. It struck Lollipop's primary interest, and she was now determined to find out where this.. rather eccentric behavior stemmed from.

Bubble, in answer, could only manage a slight awkward giggle at Lollipop's rant against the Have Nots. She had so many pent-up feelings locked up inside of her she couldn't even decipher, it was an overbearing feeling that was incredibly painful emotionally. It was so very frustrating, she couldn't even speak coherent sentences at this point. She felt her heart beating practically out of her bubble chest, she had never felt so nervous before. It was all in this heat of the moment where it seemed to all spill out.

"Oikay listen Lollipop, Oi am really really soirry fo-"

"Bubble. I know what this is about."

"W-whoit?"

"Bubble, look at you. Do you think it wasn't already painfully obvious? You're a quivering mess, and I've noted this only after the challenge. Oh, wait no, that's right. Only after I flirted with you. Is this not correct, hm? 

Bubble became so embarrassed and vulnerable she could only stand there stupidly and pretend to shun the entire position she was currently in. She was so taken aback she was paralyzed with her thoughts that managed to flush her in every way possible. 

Lollipop smirked and snickered at the little bubble right in front of her, confidently moving Bubble's hands away from her face that was practically painted with her blush. Bubble couldn't help but obey and submit herself to the lollipop upon her begging to reveal her vulnerability. Lollipop then heard Bubble breathe deeply, perhaps becoming more accepting and calm of the situation. Now the both of them locked eyes in a scene that strangely enough wasn't awkward at all, as Lollipop smirked wider at the image of Bubble so flustered like this.

"What's more amusing I think than that story, Bubble, is that you can try and fantasize that you don't have the feelings you oh most certainly do contain. Do you really think I'm that stupid, Bubs? I know your little secret~.. you like me in that kind of way, don't you?"

"Oi-oi-oi.. well.. oi-"

"Sh, sh, sh. Bubble. Let us enjoy this silence together. There's no need to speak. I already know everything I needed to know.."

Bubble felt a soft pair of lips have contact with hers, a light feeling, that most definitely felt like it needed to be done much sooner before. It felt so genuine and true like a burden was eased for the both of them. All of the passions they felt for each other was sealed with this one kiss.  
It was a truly beautiful moment, that both of them shared nonetheless, kissing underneath the glory of the night sky with the comfort of the other's body against another.

And they really could not have been happier.


End file.
